charmed_rebornfandomcom-20200214-history
Acen Dominic
Acen Dominic is the younger brother of Zeus Dominic, the husband of Lacey Halliwell and the father of their two kids: Avery and Jonah. He's a Darklighter-Witch and as such, he possesses the standard powers of a Darklighter: Black Orbing, Sensing and Apportation. Additionally, he also possesses the basic powers of a witch: The ability to cast spells, brew potions and scry for lost objects or people. He used to work as a Darklighter Hunter for the Source, but quit after he fell in love with his target, Lacey Halliwell. History The Hunter Lacey: "Come on out Darklighter, I know you tried to kill me with that arrow." Acen: "(becoming visible) Okay, you caught me, I shot that arrow." Lacey: "And who might you be?" Acen: "My name is Acen Dominic (apporting Darklighter Crossbow into hand) and you are dead." —Acen and Lacey meeting for the first time. Acen was first introduced as a Darklighter who was hunting Lacey. It was shown that he could match wits with her and drop a smart comment on a dime. Falling for the enemy TBA Betraying the Source TBA Darklighter Academy TBA The Final Battle TBA Powers Basic Powers * Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. * Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. * Scrying: The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. Active Powers * Pyrokinesis: The ability to create and control/manipulate fire with the mind. * Black Orbing: The ability to teleport through black and indigo orbs ** Telekinetic Black Orbing: The ability to teleport objects from one place to the user. This is a combination of Telekinesis and Black Orbing. ** Remote Black Orbing: The ability to teleport other people with the use of black orbs * Apportation: The ability to transport an object or person through planes from place to place. * Astral Projection: The ability to project one's consciousness into an astral form outside the body. * Touch of Death: The ability to incinerate and kill beings with a touch. * Telekinesis: The ability to manipulate people and objects with the mind. ** Agility: An ability that gives the possessor inhuman speed, agility and reflexes. ** Deviation: The ability to deviate attacks. * Sensing: The ability to locate beings. * Voice Manipulation: The ability to alter one's voice to sound like another or add an echo to one's voice when angered. * Invisibility: The ability to make oneself unseen. This was one of the powers given to him by The Source. * Hyper Speed: The ability to move unnaturally fast. Acen got this power from the Source. * Power Mimicry: The ability to permanently copy the powers of other magical beings and gain Immunity to that power. Acen gained this power through the Source. ** Astral Projection: The ability to project one's consciousness into an astral form outside the body. He copied this power from Lacey. *'Conjuration:' The ability to draw objects into existence out of thin air. Acen got this power from the Source. *'Electrokinesis: '''The ability to create strong forces of lightning and electricity. Acen got this power from the Source. Other Powers * 'High Resistance:''' The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm, surviving otherwise lethal attacks. Personality TBA Professional Life Darklighter Hunter: Acen used to be a Darklighter Hunter and his target was Lacey. He once said, "I love a feisty one, they make the best targets." hinting that he has had targets before. Relationships Romantic Relationships Rosalina Richmond: TBA Lacey Halliwell: Acen first met Lacey after he was assigned by the Source to kill her. Charlie Chen: TBA Other Relationships Chris Halliwell: TBA Savannah Hanson: TBA Jackson Harwittz: TBA Annie Halliwell: TBA Cole Turner: TBA Halli Saint: TBA Penelope Halliwell: TBA Zeus Dominic: Notes and Trivia * Acen is the very first Darklighter Hunter. The last is Dawn Willan. Category:Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Witches Category:Darklighter-Witches Category: Original Characters Category:Darklighters Category:Students Category:Baker High Students Category:Magical Beings